Fernando
|race = Human|birthday = July 30|age = 17|gender = male|height = 5'5|weight = 180|eyes = green|hair = brown|blood type = a+|unusual features = none|affiliation = None as of right now|occupation = Mage|partner = Iriel|marital status = single|magic = Fire Magic Titan Telepathy}} Fernando is a Fire magic user and Titan magic and is from the same island as his friend Iriel. He is very calm and decisive in all o his decisions in battle and while playing chess with anyone that will play him and that thinks they cna beat him as he is the best chess player around. Fernando's parents died when he was young and was raised by his grandfather until the village was attacked and he escaped from the bandits that destroyed his village. Deep down inside he wants revenge for is village and his Grandfather. History When fernando was born, he was born with mark on his neck. The mark was the mark of the Fire Devil Slayer, a attribute of magic that has been passed down in his family for generations. Right before the attack on his village, Fernando's dad gave him taught magic to him, and at the end of the training was told not to show his powers off till he was older and understood them better. Appearance Fernando where's a black sleeveless jacket over a white shirt and elastic black pants. All of his clothes are heat resistant and can expand with him so he doesn't spend million's of dollars buying new clothes. Personality Fernando is a very calm Wizard. When faced with a situation he thinks about the outcome, every way possible. He is considered a genius, in his own right. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic- Fernando has adapted to his fire abilities very well and is very diverse in offense and defense moves. Fire Blaze- Fernando condenses fire in between his hands and fires it in a compressed super heated cyclone at his opponent Fire Wall - Fernando shoots a breath of fire at the ground and spreads his hands spreading it wider and tall to protect him and his allies against attacks Fire Hammer '''- While attacking his opponent with his arm covered in fire, he slams his opponent into the ground '''Blazing Meteor- Fernando shoots multiple shots of fire in the air and lets them fall back down gaining speed and growing in size hitting the ground around the opponent. Fire Shot: Mega Impact- 'fernando condenses fire magic in his hand and with the power of a supernova throws it at his opponent eploding on impact. '''Wildfire Missile's-' Fernando shoots multiple shots of flames out of his mouth aiming straight towards his opponent following his opponent where ever they are. '''Fireblades: '''A fighting style fernando developed to where he coats his hands in fire magic and is able to slice and fight with his hands, knowing that anything he touches will burn. Titan- Fernando has learned to tie in his titan magic and fire magic together to make each magic equally stronger. By growing in size his fire magic increases in power tremendously. '''Fire Rollout- Fernando expands his body making him fatter so he can roll contentiously gaining tremendous speed and lighting his body on fire. Titan Hammer: With Fernando in his gigantic size he engulfs his arms in flames and slams them down on the ground causing craters and lining them with fire.